


I run to you

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC stories [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Arguing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: "I Run To You"I run from hateI run from prejudiceI run from pessimistsBut I run too lateI run my lifeOr is it running meRun from my pastI run too fastOr too slow it seemsWhen lies become the truthThat's when I run to youThis world keeps spinning fasterInto a new disasterSo, I run to youI run to you, babyWhen it all starts coming undoneBaby, you're the only one I run toI run to youIn a au were  Wally has a sister Willow , Wally falls in love with Artemis and Willow falls in love with Dick





	1. Chapter 1

Willow's P. O. V

I opened my eyes from sleeping I ran and got dressed. I'm a speedster like my uncle. I was with my bother when a accident in a experiment exploded. Giving me and Wally the same powers. Wally and I suited up and ran to the cave I beat him their

-"recognized Shine b03, Kidflash B04" 

"ah! Beat you Wally" I said laughing

"I'm still older" he said 

Yesterday was pretty hard we went through a training session. I thought everyone died and the weirdest thing when me, Wally and Dick thought we were fixing to die and Dick kissed me! I do admit I liked it. He hasn't said a word to me since has if things couldn't get worse. We had therapy sessions with black canary. After Wally did his I ran and sat down eating the popcorn he left 

"I'm sure you feel horrible losing your friends your own life convinced it was all real" she said I laughed sarcastically 

"please that was nothing" I said 

"so you expect me to believe after all you went through your just fine" she said 

"yup!"I said eating popcorn 

"so you have really no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Robin kissing you" I chocked on my popcorn and spit it out

"well probably likes me will I mean who wouldn't" I said lying 

"Willow, you're in denial" she said 

"I'm fine with that" I said 

Later that day everyone was better I however felt worse. I'm sick of Artemis and Wally not admitting how much they care about each other I fell asleep on the couch 

Dick's P. O. V 

I kissed Willow, and I love her. I thought that was my last chance to ever kiss her. Just to know what it was like. I don't regret it. I saw her sleeping on the couch 

"so what's it like kissing my little sister" Wally asked I quickly covered his mouth 

"she'll hear you!" I said 

Willow, moved she looked at us and rolled her eye's. Wally ran off. Thanks Wally I'll be sure to return the favor! Willow ran off I huffed I should've said something


	2. Chapter 2

3 years ago 

Wally's P. O. V 

3 day's since Willow and I got struck by the bolt giving me and her super speed. Only uncle Barry and aunt Iris know we haven't told our parents yet but we will soon mabye preferably later. I honestly think mom and dad would be supported of us using our power's. I sat in my room on my bed someone nocked 

"you shall inter" I said joking 

Willow opened the door she halfway smiled and shut the door 

"hey Wills " 

"mom and dad want to drop us off at uncle Barry and aunt Iris's" she said I rolled my eyes she was about to leave 

"hey Wills" she looked at me "can we wait a little longer to tell them" I asked 

"I didn't want to tell them now but you know were going to haft to tell them eventually" 

"yeah I know" I said she left 

I know she's worried about what mom and dad will think about our power's. I got ready to go eat with mom and dad. I walked to the kitchen. I saw mom and dad already ready. Willow walked in we left 

"so why are we going to uncle Barry's and aunt Iris's" Willow asked

"you're mom and I are going to a party" dad said 

I looked at Willow she looked at me 

"mom dad we need to tell you.." - I saw a truck! 

Barry's P. O. V 

The kids were supposed to get dropped off a hour ago. I ran to go see what's holding them up. I saw their car crashed. No! No! No! I stopped so quick. I fell I ran and looked inside. I saw Willow and Wally bruised but alive. I looked at Rudolph and Mary they were not OK. I quickly got them all out I listened to Rudolph's heart nothing I gave him cpr he was already gone fuck! Shit! I gave cpr to Mary she was already gone to. 

"Barry" I hear 

I looked up and saw Willow crying she looked at Mary and Rudolph. She screamed hyperventilating 

"Willow" I said 

"no no no no no!" she kept saying 

She ran and cried in my arms Wally opened his eye's and looked at Rudolph and Mary. Tears started to stream down his face he ran and hugged me. I hugged the kids tight 

"I'm so sorry kids I promise I will look always look after you two"


	3. Chapter 3

Present 

Willow's P. O. V

Me and Wally are at home we live with my uncle and aunt after our parents were killed almost 3 years ago. Tomorrow is the anniversary of there death. I went outside and climbed in our old tree house it's our escape when we want to be alone. I sat on the chair I had in there. It's decorated mainly with pictures of our family and of Wally and I a few Christmas lights and curtains. I just sat there thinking about that night we lost our parents... I heard a knock

"come in" I said

Wally walked up and sat down on his chair. I knew what he is thinking. I'm thinking about the same thing we've done it every year ever since they died just sit in the tree house and talk or just share each other's space

"so.." we both said we laughed a little

"you go first" I said

"do you think that mom and dad would've been OK with us doing you know hero stuff" he asked

I was a little surprised that's the most he's ever opened up to me since before we lost them

"honestly I don't know maybe if we ever even got the chance" I said 

He huffed we got up and stood I hugged him he hugged me tight 

Wally's P. O. V 

Dammit Willow you always have to see through my emotions. The thought of almost losing her breaks my heart knowing I can't always be thier to catch her if she were to fall. The next day we had to go to the cave for a team meet up 

-"Kidflash B04...Shine B05" 

We ran to the team I saw Dick he halfway smiled at us. Only he knew today is the anniversary of out parents death. After Kaldur talked to us we went to the lounge 

Willow's P. O. V 

I sat on the table wall M'gann cooked 

"almost done!" she looked at me "are you OK Shine" 

"yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" I asked nervous 

I looked at Dick sitting on the couch 

"Aww" I heard M'gann say 

"what no absolutely not! Robin is my friend nothing more" I said

M'gann laughed I hit my head on the table. I heard Artemis and Wally arguing. I grunted I'm in no mood for this 

"you want to talk" I hear Dick say 

"I'm ok thanks" I said 

Artemis and Wally walked in still arguing. I cleared my throat they didn't hear me I did I it again. Only louder they looked at me. I eyed Wally we ran out of the cave 

-"Kidflash B04, Shine B05" 

Artemis P. O. V 

"we we're just talking!" I said mad 

"Artemis they had good reason for leaving" I looked at him confused "just know today is pretty important to them"


	4. Chapter 4

Wally's P. O. V 

Willow and I changed out of our uniforms into our other clothes. She ran to the backyard and grabbed flower's. I ran and got some from the front yard she put them together she held my hand. We ran to mom and dad's grave. Willow put half the flowers on dad's then the rest on mom's. I heard her crying, witch made me tear up. I put my arm around her she elbowed me

"oww!" I yelled "hey mom dad" I huffed "Willow and I are OK thanks to uncle Barry and aunt Iris"

"we really miss you guys" she said 

Me and Willow hugged each other tight. Knowing we almost lost each other. A week later we went on a mission but Willow got injured bad. I snapped at Artemis blaming her when really I blamed myself. Willow was so bad we had to take her to the medical bay 

Willow's P. O. V 

All I hear is beeping dammit please tell me I'm not we're I think I am. I opened my eyes I'm in a hospital great. I see Wally staring out the window I heard him sniff 

"Wall's" I mumbled 

"Willow" he said relieved 

He ran to my side then I saw Artemis and Dick. This is so humiliating I face planted but hurt myself 

"be still" Wally said 

"you're going to be OK" Artemis said 

Wally, Dick and I looked at her 

"OK what is going on you guys have been acting weird lately!" Artemis said crossing her arms 

"Artemis now is not the time!" Wally said 

My head started hurting Wally and Artemis started arguing about me 

"you were with her you should have watched her!" Wally yelled 

"well sorry I didn't know I was you're sisters babysitter!" she yelled 

"JUST STOP!!" I yelled hurting myself. They all looked at me shocked "I'm sick and tired of the fighting! I'm 13 not 5! BOTH OF YOU OUT!" I yelled 

"Will's" Wally said 

"OUT!!!" I yelled crying 

Wally Artemis and Dick walked out 

"Dick, wait" I said 

He did Artemis and Wally left and shut the door. Dick walked to me 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" I said 

"hey it's OK Will's" he said 

I huffed thinking about Dick kissing me we never even got to talk about it. Dick was about to leave I grabbed his hand. I can't believe I'm doing this he kissed me 

"better than last time birdboy" I said smiling 

"just has good" he said smirking 

"good you had me worrying" I said 

"well let's just say I didn't know how to tell you" Dick said 

"well I didn't either" I said 

He brushed my hair I got a chill he laughed at me I rolled my eyes 

"I'm really cold I might need you to keep you warm" I said joking 

Dick layed next to me he gently wrapped his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

I went home I couldn't go to team missions for a few weeks. Dick told me Artemis and Wally have finally gotten a long. Today's new years eve. I'm stuck home Wally hated to but I made him go. I sat on the couch waiting for him to come home. I heard the door

"you're home early" I said not looking 

"yeah sorry about that I got held up" I heard that was not Wally I looked 

"Dick! What are you doing here?" I asked 

He ran and kissed me "happy new year" I hear on the TV

"that's why I came here" he said 

Years later I married Dick. Wally married Artemis. Dick took the mantel Nightwing and his new brother Tim became Robin. Though things have not been going well Kaldur has been secretly working for the Light. Only Dick Wally Artemis and I know he's really on our side 

Distance future

Bart Allen P. O. V

Hi I'm Bart Allen from the future! Pretty cool huh wrong it cinda sucks here. So I'm going to the past to fix it I hear something behind me I turned and saw my older cousin Mary Grayson 

"you stay safe!" Mary said hugging me

" you gonna miss me?" I asked she giggled and hugged me tight

Present time 

Willow's P. O. V 

My husband called saying he needed my help. Apparently a kid from the future is my cousin Bart Allen. I ran to my uncle's and opened the door 

"oops Spoilers" Bart said 

"careful kid if you are what you say you are revealing to much could crash the hole time stream" I said walking in 

"crash it if only" Bart said

"Willow what are-" I cut Barry off 

"Nightwing, called thought I might be of some help with this mess" I said

Bart ran and hugged me tight I grunted mad 

"your Willow West my first cousin once removed hi Ma-" I covered his face 

"the operative word being removed"  I said moving him  

Iris's phone went off

"don't answer that I mean why ruine the reunion" Bart said 

"it's my boss at JBS what's up Pete" she said she put her phone down "there evacuating down town  a knew superpower lunatic is calling for blood your blood" she said 

Barry put his uniform on

"ahh come on grandpa let the League handle this guy. I mean how often does a relative from the future show up at your door" 

" listen I I'll deal with you later stay put, I'll be back in a flash "he said and ran off 

"back in a flash wow does he say that often? "Bart asked 

"too often"

"your going aren't you" 

"doy" he said and ran off 

Later that night after preventing my uncles apparent death with my brother's. Bart's help seeing has I'm pregnant! Fuck now is literally the worst time to be pregnant when the team and Dick need me so much and on top of that I haven't told anyone. Only Bart knows apparently almost telling me the name of my kid in front of my family!


	6. Chapter 6

With Dick in his uniform and I'm in mine waiting for Kaldur, Artemis and Wally. I haven't seen Dick since they faked Artemis's death a little too well for my liking. I know Wally is furious with Dick

"you OK?" he asked

"yeah.. We need to-" I stopped when I see Kaldur followed by Wally and Artemis

"I take it our ruse was successful" Kaldur asked 

"almost too successful the team and the League are in mourning they may never forgive us" I said 

"and still only we five know the secret" Kaldur asked 

" this secret and the other that you've been deep under cover within blackmanta organization. Since leaving the team how it go on that end?" Dick asked 

"successful has well I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder brining me closer to the Light and thier unknown partner" Kaldur said 

"not without cost Kaldur the concept was supposed to be destroyed and La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to be captured" Dick said 

" it was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover" Kaldur said 

"I'm not blaming you I know you've been forced to make impossible. Decisions like choosing between saving the crolitans on lintin island" Dick said 

" or saving my friends and I will find a way to help La'gaan you have my word" Kaldur said 

"so what now" Artemis asked 

Dick gave Artemis a charm

" uh dude why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend" Wally said 

"Glamour Charm curtius of Zatanna fizio morfic spell I think backwards" Dick said 

"wow you look exactly the same" Wally said 

"to the five of us and only us but to anyone else you're in entirely different person" Dick said 

"it is time" Kaldur said 

Wally and Artemis hugged and kissed 

"what could go wrong?" 

"don't say that" Wally said laughing but I knew he's worried sick about Artemis 

I put my hand on Wally's shoulder Dick, Wally and I watched Kaldur and Artemis leave 

"were threw the hard part there in" Dick said 

" who are you kidding it only gets more dangerous from here" Wally said 

He looked at me and ran off 

"well that could've gone worse oh you were going to tell me something?" Dick asked 

I shook my head no "it's fine I'm I am going" 

"going where" he asked

"where we all should've been" I said 

I ran to the cave 

-"recognized Shine B05" 

I looked and saw everyone in the lounge. They looked at me I halfway smiled. I slowly walked to M'gann and hugged her she linked our minds 

-"is it just me and you" I asked 

-"of course" 

-"good" 

-"you're pregnant!!" 

-"no of course not don't be ridiculous.." 

-"who all knows?" 

-"has off now you and Impulse. I haven't told anyone else seeing had it is the worst time" 

M'gann hugged me carefully 

-"I'm so happy for you!"


	7. Chapter 7

I need to tell Dick about the baby. I went to see Wally and tell him but I didn't run not knowing how it well affect the baby. I decided just to drive. I made it I walked to the door I took a deep breath and knocked. Wally opened 

"hey sis what are you doing here" 

"oh, come on I can't visit my brother" I said

He smirked and let me in Brucely ran to me and licked me. I laughed and pet him. I followed Wally to the kitchen

"so.." we both said 

"you first"  I sighed and scratched the back of my kneck "Willow what's the matter" Wally asked folding his arms 

I laid my head on my hand and elbow on the counter and grunted 

"what did birdboy do now" 

I laughed sarcastically "he nocked me up" 

"wait what!" I heard a phone ring "hold on!" Wally said 

I looked up Wally answered 

"what.. When!!!" He asked shocked 

"Wally?!" I said 

He got off the phone 

"the cave was destroyed"

Willow's P. O. V 

No no no no no Wally looked at me he ran and kissed my temple 

" we will talk later sis"

He ran off I started crying Brucely walked to me. He layed his head on my leg and whimpered. I pet him I went home. I got a call I quickly answered 

"hello?" 

-"Bart, Jamie and Garfield were captured but the rest of the team are fine apparently!" Wally said angry 

I huffed "I take your conversation with my husband didn't go well" 

-"uh hell no!" 

I heard the door open and slamm shut 

"speaking of my husband" I said 

Wally hung up on me Dick opened our bedroom door and slammed the door. I huffed and got up I put my phone in my pocket. I'm furious with him scaring me like this. I opened the door Dick was taking his uniform off mumbling 

"I've got everyone on my damn shoulders but no. He had to take everything I say or do and twist it!" 

He took his suit off he looked at me 

"did you hear that" 

"uh yeah" I said mad I folded my arms 

He sat on the bed I took a deep breath

"I know you're mad at me I'm mad at myself " he huffed 

"I'm pregnant" 

"what!? You're pregnant?" Dick asked shocked 

"yeah" I said fighting back tears 

Dick got up he slowly pulled me to him he hugged me. I hugged him tight 

"I'm still mad at you" I said 

"I know I'm so sorry for scaring you like that" 

"Dick just promise me you will stay safe" 

"Willow" 

"promise me!" 

"OK" 

I wrapped my arm's around him he hugged me rubbing mt head


	8. Chapter 8

Dick and I told everyone I'm pregnant. Dick refused to let me run under any circumstances. We got the rest of the team back but one thing led to another. Kaldur defeated his father and everyone knows Artemis is alive. Barry and Iris had the twins. I'm 9 months pregnant now at the Cave with the team 

"I can't wait to see Mary! You know again has a baby" Bart said 

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen I held back a yell 

"Willow!" Bart said 

Everyone looked at me 

"get.. My husband" I said out of breath 

Bart ran off Wally and Artemis helped me to leave the cave. I stopped them feeling water run down my legs, my water broke 

"no time" I said 

"Willow!?" Wally said 

"medical bay.. I.. Can't make it to hospital" I said 

"will don't just stand there Wally help me take Will's to the medical bay" Artemis said 

Wally and Artemis helped me to the medical bay. I felt a sharp pain again I yelled 

"where's my husband!" 

We finally made it to the medical bay. Artemis kicked Wally out I changed into a hospital gown. I laid on the stretcher. Dick and Dinah ran in finally!! He ran to my side 

"what took you so long!" I said 

Dick held my hand Dinah helped me. Moments later 

"keep pushing Willow!"

Wally's P. O. V 

I waited in the lounge my leg tapping on the floor fast. Artemis sat next to me. Bart ran in and sat down tapping his hands. Over time the hole team walked in. We could hear Willow screaming this is unbearable! I have to help her! 

"maybe I should" Artemis stopped me from getting up 

"Wally stop" she said 

Suddenly everything went quite 

"it just got quite" Tim said 

Then we heard a baby crying we all smiled in excitement. I just want to see my little sister. Dinah walked in smiling the happiest I've ever seen her 

"there both great but they need rest" she said 

I let out a sigh of relief Bart ran up to her 

"Bart!!" 

"I'm fine Dinah let them all in" 

We all heard and slowly opened the door. I saw Willow holding the baby crying with Dick standing next to her. I let out a sigh of relief I smiled 

"you guys want to hold, Mary?" 

"yes!" 

Willow's P. O. V 

Later that night Tim,Dick, Mary and I went to see Bruce. Dick held Mary. Tim and I followed him to the door. Dick took a deep breath and nocked. Alfred opened and looked at us shocked and then smiled 

"hey Alfred is Bruce here?"

"master Bruce is in his room I shall get him" Alfred said and walked to get Bruce

"thank you Alfred" I said

We all walked to the living room Bruce walked in

"yes" he said

Dick walked to Bruce he saw Mary his eyes wide open. Bruce took a deep breath and looked at Mary and halfway smiled. Dick gave him Mary. Bruce held her he sat down we all sat  in the living room

"what's her name?" Bruce asked

"Mary Martha Grayson" Bruce's face softened "I hope you-" Bruce put his hand up

"I'm grateful Dick thank you" Bruce said


	9. Chapter 9

Willow's P. O. V 

We are all at the watchtower Bart and Barry ran to the last place. To stop the chrysalis from ending the world. I'm held Mary  

-"Flash to watchtower magnetic field disrupter. It's already chrysalis I'm not sure the" 

-" the egg is useless now you're too late" Luther said 

-"what now" 

-" now you run" 

-"hey I'm not a quitter there's gotta be-" 

-" I didn't say runaway I said run together you and Impulse should be able nagate the chrysalis counter to its energy flow" 

-"is it really that simple" 

" I wouldn't call it simple you'll be attempting to sifer power with you're own speed it'll take a massive amount of cagnetic energy" 

"do you think it will be enough" Artemis asked

"Kidflash B04" 

Wallace West! We left on the plane we landed and all ran off 

"look it's working there shutting it down!" Dick said 

I looked Dick he glared at me I gave him Mary 

"don't you dare! No no its to dangerous!" 

I kissed him "I love you both" I ran to save Wally 

Wally's P. O. V 

"Artemis is so going to kill me for this don't even get me started on the Fam" 

" kid!"

" just tell them OK.." 

"kid!" Barry said 

I saw Willow! jump in front of me.. 

Barry's P. O. V 

I thought I was about to lose Wally then Willow jumped in front of him. I don't see either of them. I hear Wally yelling in pain no! No! 

Wally's P. O. V 

I fell out I looked Willow! No! no! I feel pain everywhere. I crouched trying to ignore the pain but it's everywhere. I feel tears stream down my face. She's gone she saved me she's dead my little sister is gone. I held back a sob I yelled hitting the ground. Barry and Bart stopped the team ran to us 

"you guys did it!" I hear M'gann say 

"Wally! You're burned!" Artemis said

She put her hands on me "she's gone" I kept mumbling 

"Wally what's wrong?" 

"Willow, is dead!" I yelled 

"no" Dick mumbled 

Dick's P. O. V 

I feel my heart sink my knees started to buckle. I held Mary tight Tim took Mary. I dropped to the ground in shock no, no, no, no, no you can't leave me, Will's. Don't leave. I never got to say I love you back


	10. Chapter 10

There was no body so they made a holagram monument in her memory. Talking to Kaldur to tell him I'm leaving

"this is no time for you to resine" 

"I'm not resigning besides just taking a leave of absence besides if you need any help Barbara is more than ready to step up" 

" agreed but Dick"

"I need a break Kaldur" I looked at Mary asleep on the couch "you me Wally Willow we found this team without her" 

" I understand" 

I picked my daughter up and went home 

Barry's P. O. V 

This is all my fault I should have pushed all the kid's away Willow is gone. I broke my promise to look after her and I will never ever forget or forgive myself 

Wally's P. O. V 

I went to Willow's monument I sat down and fighting back tears 

"fuck Will's why did you have to save my worthless life" 

I feel Artemis hug me I started crying 

"Wally this wasn't your fault" 

I shook my head no trying to dry my tears that wouldn't stop 

Willow's P. O. V 

I groaned my head pounding opened my eyes. All I see is fog and mist. I looked did I do it am I dead where is everyone.... 

Bart's P. O. V 

I should've slowed down mabye she.. I feel tears stream down my face this is all my fault 

Dick's P. O. V 

I opened my door holding Mary I walked in. I slowly shut the door I laid Mary in her crib. I looked at a photo of me and Willow laughing I'm going to miss her laugh, her smile, her face, her voice, her touch. I feel tears falling down my face. I sat on my bed. I used to share with my wife and sobbed. I yelled 

"whaa! Whaa!" I hear Mary crying I picked her up she kept crying 

"hey shh I'm sorry daddy's sorry I didn't mean to wake you"


	11. Chapter 11

Willow's P. O. V

I don't know were I am or how to get back home. I don't feel all I see is fog everywhere. I ran for hour's that lead to no where. I'm so worried terrified. I will never see Dick, Wally, Mary, Artemis, uncle Barry, aunt Iris, Bart or the team ever again. Never see Mary grow up leaving Dick to raise her. I feel tears stream down my face ok ok think West how can I get the hell out of here 

Barry's P. O. V 

Sitting on my bed thinking of how I can get Willow back then it hit me. If I can make a reaction like the same bolt that gave me my speed, Willow's and Wally's mabye it will bring her back. It sounds crazy, dangerous definitely stupid but I have to try. I'm not going to tell anyone yet. I looked at the security footage. I started blacking out I tried to stay awake... 

"uncle Barry...Barry uncle..." I jumped up and saw Wally "you fell asleep what are you doing watching the security footage of me and.. Willow" 

I could hear in his voice he's upset I pulled a chair up for him. He huffed and sat down 

"I think I can bring you're sister back" I said 

"what!? How!?" 

"if I can make the same reaction that happened when you and Willow were here it can bring her back now. I know I sound insane but I've done a lot of thinking-" 

"let's get to work... 

Wally and I worked for days weeks months no one knew what we are doing finally we finshed. Exactly like the night the kids lives changed. Wally and I stood waiting and waiting 

" wasn't it storming" Wally asked 

I snapped my fingers "Wally you're a genius!" 

"I know" he said smirking 

I looked at my computer no rain in the forecast for a few days 

"OK so will have to wait until it starts raining" I said 

Wally yelled and hit the wall 

"hey kid relax we will get her back I promise" 

Wally huffed "I need to tell Dick"


	12. Chapter 12

Dick's P. O. V

Almost six months since I lost.. My wife I'm at home holding. Mary on the couch trying to get her to sleep 

Wally's P. O. V 

Holding my phone I dialed Dick's number. I was about to call but stopped myself and huffed 

"just call him kid idiot" Artemis said 

She wrapped her arms around me from behind 

"half a year Arty I.. I- we spent a hole year fighting" 

"Wally do you think Willow would want you two distant friend's " 

I grunted why does she always have to be right. I huffed and called Dick 

Dick's P. O. V 

I managed to get Mary asleep in my arms. I hear my phone I look. To my shock I see Wally's name. I waited a few seconds and then answered 

"Wally?" I said 

-"hey Rob look I don't really know we're to start. I think.. I think me and uncle found a way to save Willow" 

I had to stop myself from freaking out and waking up Mary. I laid her in the bed I shut the door 

-"Dick you there man?" 

"are you serious" 

-"do you really think I would joke about this look I can explain more" 

"OK" 

-"OK you remember us telling you about the night we got our power's" 

"yeah" 

-"so Barry realized that if we can make the same accident we have a 75% chance of getting Willow back" 

I sat down still shocked had to what Wally was telling me 

-"you still there" 

"yeah I'm here just still a little shocked I guess" 

-"yeah I was too... Look I'll send you the link so you can watch the security footage. Uncle Barry and I have been taking shifts" 

"OK that's good" 

-"I guess I'll call you later" 

"bye Wally" 

-"see ya" 

" oh and Wally" 

-"yeah" 

" thanks"

-"sure thing birdboy" 

I hung up and took a deep breath I looked it was midnight. I'm exhausted Wally sent me the link. I turned my laptop on and watched the surveillance. I started blacking out...


	13. Chapter 13

"whaaa!" I jumped to my feet "whaa" Mary! I ran to my room and saw her sitting up crying 

"hey hey daddy's here daddy's here" I picked her up she kept crying "shhh hey I'm here" 

I looked at the clock shit I have to ready for work. Mary stopped crying I sighed and laid her in the playpen. I got dressed for work I heard a knock. I saw M'gann and Conner, just in time

"I really appreciate you guy's coming" I said

"don't mention it Dick" Conner said 

"we love taking care of Mary!" M'gann said

I halfway smiled and grabbed my keys. I kissed Mary's head and left

Weeks turned into month's. Still Willow would not run back into my life 

Wally's P. O. V

I sat on the couch trying to study Artemis sat next to me. She showed me a pregnancy test! I looked at her tears in her eyes 

"you're pregnant" I mumbled 

"yeah kid idiot" 

I hugged her 

Willow's P. O. V 

I sat down and thought of how to get out of here. I don't know how long I've been here it's feels like year's. I heard a storm that can't be good... 

Barry's P. O. V 

I jolted fowrerd yelling from sleeping 

"Barry!" 

Out of breath I looked at Iris worry in her eye's. I ran and turned on the security footage, WILLOW!!! I ran to the station. I looked at her she's shaking terrified. She looked at me and started crying has did I we ran to each other 

"uncle..." 

"oh Willow I'm so sorry!" I said crying 

"it's not you're fault" she said crying 

"I'm not going to hear it Willow" I touched her cheeks "ever since you were young. I promised you I would protect you and you're brother. Now I hate to say it run and see you're friends, you're brother and you're family" 

Willow's P. O. V 

I saw aunt Iris and the twins she started crying has did I. She put the twins down. She touched my cheeks and hugged me tight 

"oh honey" she said crying 

I smiled at her she kissed my head I ran to the cave 

-"Shine B05" 

I saw the hole team they looked at me shocked M'gann screamed 

"guess who isn't dead!" they stared in shock "You guys look like you've seen a ghost" 

Cassie and M'gann ran and hugged me then Tim. I hugged everyone except Bart. I saw him standing in the back guilt on his face 

"guy's let me talk to Bart" I said 

They left 

"oh come on Willow I'm fine" he said eye's swelling trying not to cry 

I hugged him he started crying 

"I'm so sorry Willow I should have slowed down I..."

"hey it's OK buddy it's alright" I said trying to get him to calm down 

He dried his tears "I'm such a baby" 

"Aww naah OK maybe a little" I said he laughed 

"you better go see Wally before he kills me" he said 

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair and ran to Wally's house. I knocked Artemis opened. She's pregnant. She screamed and covered her face crying 

"hey sis" I said crying she hugged me 

"you're alive!" she said crying 

"you're pregnant!" I said laughing tears streaming down my face 

"where's my brother?" I asked 

"he'll be here in a few minutes" Artemis said 

"I'll hide" I said

"you're so childish" 

I ran behind the door Artemis rolled her eye's and sat down. We waited I heard the door open 

"hey babe" he said 

He shut the door and saw me. We both cried he hugged me tight 

"you idiot!" he said 

"hey you're the kid idiot" 

"shut up" he said crying 

"dammit Will's I'm so sorry you shouldn't have saved me dammit" 

"Wally shut up" 

"you both shut up" Artemis said 

Wally and I laughed still crying he kissed my temple 

"has much has I want to embarrass myself I need to see my husband and daughter" I said

Wally kissed my head I ran home I saw Dick put our daughter in her crib. He noticed me I ran and hugged him we fell 

"Willow!!" shocked we both started crying he kissed and hugged me "promise me you'll never leave me again" 

" I promise" 

He kissed me again 

"I'll always run to you" I mumbled


End file.
